If the six digits 1, 2, 3, 5, 5 and 8 are randomly arranged into a six-digit positive integer, what is the probability that the integer is divisible by 15? Express your answer as a common fraction.
By the fact that the sum of the digits is a multiple of 3, any arrangement of the digits will be a multiple of 3. To be a multiple of 5, the number must end in one of the fives, which will happen with probability $\frac{2}{6} = \frac{1}{3}$. Since any number that is a multiple of 3 and a multiple of 5 is a multiple of 15, the probability of it being a multiple of 15 is $\boxed{\frac{1}{3}}$.